A Multi-Universal Adventure
by SmartyPants001
Summary: Pinkie's a secret agent! The Doctor's found something in the time vortex! Almost every universe gets involved! What will happen? Doctor Who, Elite: Dangerous, Phineas and Ferb, MLP:FIM, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Diablo III crossover. Rated K for action.


**Author's Notes: Hi! Pinkie Pie here! I just wanted to tell you that-**

 **Me: Pinkie!**

 **Pinkie: What?**

 **Me: It says AUTHOUR'S Notes**

 **Pinkie: Oh**

 **Me: Anyway, I don't own Elite: Dangerous, MLP:FIM, Doctor Who, Phineas and Ferb, Diablo, Or Percy Jackson and the Olympians and-**

 **Pinkie: Please Review!**

 **Me: :|**

* * *

 _Chapter I_

 ** _Ponyville Castle, Ponyville, Equestria, Earth, Sol, Milky Way Galaxy, Twilight's POV_**

I was stressed. Not one week after reforming Starlight Glimmer, The Map (yes, it is a proper noun) was calling us. Including Starlight. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, and Starlight ran into the room.

"We came as quickly as we could," Applejack said.

"Twilight," Starlight said rapidly, "my cutie mark's glowing. What does it mean?!"

"What it means," I responded, "is that The Map is calling you too. But there's something that I don't understand: The Map doesn't even want us to leave Ponyville. It just wants us to go to Sugar Cube Corner."

Pinkie started to sweat and chuckle nervously. "I wonder what that's supposed to mean."

"Pinkie, if you know anything about this, you can tell us," Rarity said.

Something started to beep in Pinkie's mane. She pulled it out. "Huh," she said, "I guess The Map wants you to come with me this time."

 ** _Pinkie's Party Planning Cave, Sugar Cube Corner, Ponyville, Equestria, Earth, Sol, Milky Way Galaxy_**

"Alright Pinkie," I said, "We're in your party cave, but I don't see any problem."

Pinkie sighed and walked over to a file cabinet. "You'll find it soon," she said, pulling open a drawer and taking out a file. The entire cabinet rolled a bit to the right. We were all expecting a hidden door, but the only thing there was a small protrusion from the wall. Pinkie pressed the protrusion, and a portion of the wall slid away, revealing a door with a combination lock. She put in the combination and opened the door. Behind the door were several electrical wires. Pinkie connected two wires together, and a screen slid down from the ceiling, accompanied by a keyboard. On the screen it said 'Password:' with nine blank spaces underneath it. The first space was blinking. Pinkie typed in the password, and a large portion of the wall, big enough for ponies to fit through, slid away.

All of us could just gape in awe, and Fluttershy was the first to speak. "Well, that's some security system."

"Well, are you guys coming or what?" Pinkie asked from her position near the door.

When we entered the newly opened part of the cave, we couldn't close our mouths. I almost fainted from seeing all this technology. "Pinkie," I said after recovering from my shock, "how did you get your hooves on technology like this?!"

"With the help of my allies' hands!" Pinkie replied.

"I believe I've asked this before, but what are hands?" Rainbow asked.

Pinkie smiled and said, "You'll find out soon!"

"How did you get all this?" asked Starlight.

"When I first discovered the joy of making other ponies happy, I also discovered a peculiar thing about myself: I can break the fourth wall!"

"You can do what now?" confused Applejack asked.

"It means that I can interact with other universes, silly," Pinkie explained. "As I was saying, when I discovered that I could break the fourth wall, but I wasn't the only one. A small group of individuals that protect the multiverse found out about me and requested that I join. I accepted, and have been working with the IDAoP ever since."

"The IDAoP?" Rainbow asked.

"The Inter-Dimensional Agency of Protection," Pinkie responded. Suddenly a beeping sound wrenched our attention to a screen. "Ooh! I'm getting a group message from The Doctor! This is gonna be big" She clicked on a mail icon. A screen came up divided six ways. We were in the bottom right, the other five being taken up by strange beings. On the top right, what looked like a three dimensional male human sat inside of a spacious room. In the bottom middle, another 2D world, two uh, I guess humans is the right word, were there; one was male and had a triangle head, and another female with a semi-circle head. The rest were 3D. On the bottom left was a male human in a lot of armor, and looked as if he had just saved the world multiple times. In the top middle were two humans; one male and one female. Finally, in the top left was…

"James!" I yelled.

"Hi guys!" He said.

"Great," said the man in the top right. "Now, I've called you all hear for a big reason."

"We're all ears, Doctor!" Pinkie excitedly said.

"I've found something floating in the time vortex."

* * *

 **Pinkie: Really? IDAoP?**

 **Me: I couldn't think of anything else**

 **Pinkie: Oh**

 **Me: As Always, I'm SmartyPants001!**

 **10th Doctor: Allons-y!**

 **Me: How did you get in here?**

 **11th Doctor: Yeah, How DID you get in here?**

 **Pinkie: How did YOU get in here**

 **Me: Everyone and pony out! I'm writing!**


End file.
